


Morning Hike

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: NSFW OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Rare Pairings, bottom Captain Flowers, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: The stunning view and the crisp air and the easy hike weren’t Donut’s only reasons for venturing out.





	Morning Hike

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting the NSFW OTP Prompt Challenge because I need practice at writing NSFW things and because I need to get back into the swing of writing after taking a month and a half off.
> 
> NSFW OTP Prompts #19: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens
> 
> I can be found over at [ An Adventure in Writing ](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

* * *

 

Donut loved the outdoors; hiking through the dense forests, the air crisp and sweet. There was nothing more refreshing!   
It was early morning, the sunlight that managed to filter through the leaves was dim and the night critters of the forest were still rummaging through the underbrush. Donut had hiked this path countless times, it was an easy one but the view at the top of the trail was stunning. The stunning view and the crisp air and the easy hike weren’t his only reasons for venturing out. Peering around to make sure there was no one about, Donut left the trail and followed a hidden path, one that he knew quite well.  
  
Excitement bubbled in his chest as he approached the end of the trail. He could see a blue blanket spread over a small clearing and his face broke into a wide smile as he ran down the rest of the path.   
  
“Butch! You’re here!”   
In mid run, Donut unslung his backpack from his back and tossed it to the ground. He crashed into Butch’s waiting arms, pulling the older man into a tight hug.  
  
They didn’t see one another often - their friends and family were against them being together - but they didn’t care. Out here in the wilderness there was no one to judge them. It was just Donut and Butch and they could be however they wanted to be.  
  
Within minutes their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, both men scrabbling with the buttons on their shirts. Hands ran over smooth skin, fingers exploring broad shoulders and rubbing pert nipples. With a breathy laugh, Donut broke their kiss to kick off his shoes and to pull off his shorts. With excitement, Donut eyed the bottle of lube resting innocently on the blanket. He took a seat on the blue swath, eagerly watching as Butch removed the rest of his clothing. Donut lazily stroked his semi-hard cock as he observed, grinning when Butch realised he had an attentive audience.  
  
“Someone’s eager,” Butch said with a laugh, unwrapping a condom.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Donut replied sheepishly.  
  
“I missed you too…” Butch whispered as he straddled Donut’s hips, leaning in for a sweet, slow kiss.  
  
“So much that you started without me?” Donut said, reaching for the bottle of lubricant as Butch rolled the condom on for him.  
  
With the condom on, Donut slicked himself up as Butch rolled his hips, pressing his semi erection into his stomach.  
  
“I wanted to be…ready.”  
  
Butch hooked an arm around Donut’s shoulder as he lowered himself onto Donut’s cock, his lips parting with the pleasure of it. He moved slowly at first, lifting his hips only a little before lowering again but before long he had a rhythm going.  
Donut groaned beneath him, squeezing Butch’s ass with his hands with each thrust. Donut’s mouth latched onto a nipple, teasing Butch with his tongue and teeth, making the older man arch and thrust downwards harder.  
  
“F-Franklin..”  
  
Donut pulled Butch into a rough kiss before lowering down onto his back. He gripped Butch’s hips tightly and began to thrust upwards, matching his lover’s movements. They moved together, tongues tangling and voices cresting as the pleasure built. Donut could feel his cock throbbing, getting closer and closer to that sweet release.   
  
“Cum on me,” Donut moaned, wrapping a hand around Butch’s thick cock, slick with precum. He pumped his hand hard and fast, the rhythm erratic as they lost themselves in the throes of pleasure.  
“Cum on me, Cappy.”  
  
The name and demand was too much for Butch, and he came with a low, guttural moan. His pleasure-filled cries, the look of sheer delight on his face was beautiful. Donut continued to pump his hand throughout Butch’s orgasm, his cock twitching with every stroke. Moments later, his chest and hand covered, Donut thrust upwards, burying himself deep as he shuddered and cried out with release. Butch leaned down, sloppily kissing him as their hips jerked with each throb of Donut’s cock.  
  
They lay together quietly, their chests heaving and hearts pounding, the sounds of the forest in the early morning comforting them. With no one there to judge or pull them apart, they were happy.


End file.
